A new family
by Amethyst-thief
Summary: Allen, Kanda, and Lavi have been sent on a mission to find innocence in a small German border town, only problem is they have to go undercover as a family. What plan does Komui have up his sleeves for this one. Warning AreKan, sad attempt at romance and humor.
1. Getting the Mission

**This is my frist Yullen fic. and fan fic so I apologize for any OOCness, spelling errors, and grammar problems.**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

The sounds of forks and knives hitting plates and the dull roar of people talking filled the large dinning hall in the early hours of the morning . Everything was peaceful and people were enjoying their food and conversations, until a scream and the sound of metal on stone broke threw the whole European branch of the Black Order. The finders that had been at the order longer went back to their food, knowing it was either one of their supervisors crazy experiments or Yuu Kanda trying to kill someone, while some of the newer people started to get up and walk to the dinning hall's door to see what was going on.

"You who are new to the Order please return to your food," commanded an older man in a yellow jump suit. "There is nothing to worry about. If you see and tall young man with long black hair and a permanent scowl on his face please run as fast as you can the other direction. I fear that Master Kanda is in an even worse mood than normal." The newer finder returned to their seat, but the soft murmurs from both new and old could still be made out.

"Do you think this Kanda would actually kill someone?" Asked one of the new Finders

"It was probably just Lavi again," responded an older finder next to him.

"But if it is shouldn't someone go help him?" The same new finder asked again.

"What's your name?" The older finder asked the newer finder.

"Ned," the newer responded.

"And I'm Toma. Let me give you some words of advice. When Master Kanda is swinging his sword around like he is right now you don't go and help the poor soul that's at the other end of the blade," Toma told Ned with a grim face.

"Why? I thought that as a finder we were suppose to help the exorcists and an civilians that we find," Ned protested.

Heaving a heavy sigh Toma continued his explanation. "Usually yes, but most exorcists aren't like Kanda either. His motto is 'get in my way and I'll cut you down.' " Ned shivered at the thought of this. "Don't worry if you end up on a mission with him just listen to what he tells you and stay out of his way."

Nodding Ned stood up from the table to take care of his empty dishes. Walking passed Jeryy at the ordering counter, he over heard the inhumanly possible order from a young white haired teen. _How can anyone eat that much_, he thought to himself while sweet dropping and continued out the door.

"That all Hun?" The purple haired cook asked.

"Yep. Oh and extra dango please," the teen said with a smile.

"Sure thing Allen," Jeryy responded walking back to prepare Allen's food. After twenty minutes of waiting Allen got his food. Taking the heaping cart over to a table he started to eat his food at an alarmingly fast pace.

Allen was about half way through his food when a young finder with dirty blond hair walked up to him and told him that Komui had a new mission for him. Quickly finishing up his lunch Allen proceeded to the exit after thanking Jeryy for the food and putting his dishes in the tubes provided for the dirty dishes.

Allen walked in silence through the hall of the Order, Thinking that he would go back to his room to wake Timcanpy up. Looking around he noticed that he didn't recognize the hall that he had just turned into. _I'm lost again_, Allen thought to himself before turning back around. _I don't recognize this hallway at all._ Allen was beginning to worry, he knew he often got lost but he usually found his way back to wherever he was heading to.

"Maybe if I just go back down the hallway I'll find something that looks familiar to me," Allen said quietly to himself as he started to walk. Finally reaching the end of the long dark hall, Allen found that it split off to the left or right. Taking a right Allen walked down the seemingly same hallway as before. "AHHHHHHH! This is getting me no were!" He yelled in frustration only to be smacked in the face with one of the many doors that lined the halls.

"Hey moyashi! Lost again I see," a red hair said in a similar styled uniform as Allen's. "Allen? Hey buddy, are you all right? You look like something hit you in the face." The older exorcist asked kneeling down infront of his fallen friend.

"No, Lavi, I'm not all right. You hit me in the face with your door!" Allen exclaimed sitting back up with a dark aura around him.

"Allen calm down. I didn't know you were there honest," Lavi stated backing away slowly while holding hi hands up in a defensive manner. "Easy Allen. You wouldn't want to hurt my, lovable sweet Lavi now would you."

He didn't get a response, instead the dark aura around Allen grew larger and his innocence activated. "Allen? Seriously don't hurt me! We'll be late to Komui's office if you kill me."

"And how do you figure?" The very annoyed Allen asked.

"Because you're lost and I know how to get there from my room," Lavi answered with a smile. Relief washed over him as Allen deactivated his innocence and willingly followed him through the many look alike, winding halls of the Order.

When Allen and Lavi finally arrived at Komui's office they found that the door had been kicked in and half way off its hinges and that the office, that was usually covered in papers, with a small path in it, was more of a mess then usual. Komui's desk had been cut in half and the couch that sat infront of is was overturned. Many of the 'neat' piles of paper now covered the narrow path that used to lead the back of the room and long slash mark covered the surrounding bookcases in the small office.

Lavi carefully walked up to one of the bookcases and whistled at the sight of how deep the gash in it was. "Looks like one of Komui's Kolmins went nuts again." Lavi stated tracing the cut then his face turned grave, "You don't think it killed him do you?"

Before Allen could answer a shrill girly cut in. "That sounded like Kom-," Allen was unable to finish his sentence, because a very distress Komui Lee crashed into him causing them both to fall into a large pile of unsigned papers.

"Allen! Lavi! Protect me from Kanda, please I'm begging you!" Komui exclaimed while hanging onto Allen's exorcist coat and crying waterfalls of tears. Lavi was about to answer when a very angry Kanda kicked the door the rest of the way down. "Ka-Kanda! How nice to see you," Komui's happy act was cut short as Kanda's murderous intent grew and Mugen was pointed at his throat, "Please don't kill me!" At this point he had let go of Allen and started to grovel on the office floor.

"Kanda calm down," Allen said while moved around Komui to grab Kanda's arm.

"Stay out of this Moyashi, this doesn't concern you," Kanda sneered.

"It does, actually it involves all three of you," Komui cut in before another fight could brake out. Standing up from the ground and Komui fixed his beret while walking to what was left of his desk. Setting his chair back up he took a seat behind the two halves of the desk before continuing. "I need all three of you to go undercover as a family in a small town on the German border. We suspect that Innocence is involved since none of the finders we've sent have been able to enter the town limits and a large number of Akuma have been reported being seen, but as of now none have been able to enter either," Komui informed the three exorcists.

Allen looked confused at what Komui had just said. "Komui, there is a problem with your plan, all three of us are guys and not that different in age either." A strong silence over took the room as the statement Allen just made set in. _I don't like how quiet Komui just got._

"Right you are Allen. That is why I have created my greatest potion yet. It is designed to trigger specific transformations with in a persons body, all that is required is some of the person's hair and then it must be ingested or put directly into the blood stream." With that said Kanda's dark aura returned and Allen and Lavi both paled at the thought of what could happen to them. Komui ignored them and reached into one of the still in tacked drawers and pulled out a bottle full of dark green liquid and three glasses. "Now I expect complete corporation from all three of you. I'll have Miranda, Jonny, and Jerry make some new clothe for all of you," said while poring the liquid out.

"Hold on. If our bodies change we won't be able to fight if we run into any Akuma," Lavi said still a little pale.

"The baka usagi has a point," Kanda said irritated, "If you expect me to work with them then you better make sure they can still fight."

Komui stared blackly at Lavi and then at Kanda. "Happy Day Kanda agreed with someone!" Komui exclaimed and stated to jump around the room only to have and very angry Kanda point Mugen at his throat. Taking on a more serious tone Komui explained, "The potion will be in effect as long as your innocence is not invoked. Once invoked the transformation disappears but will then reappear when you are done using your innocence. As for how long the affects of the potion will last, I have no idea or what side affects there may be." Komui quickly skipped over to his desk and picked up the tray with the three cups on it and turned back to the exorcists while smiling. "Now drop some of your own hair in to the cup and drink up."


	2. The Change Pt1

**This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to split it up into two instead since I haven't posted in a few days.**

**Thanks to all those who added this story to their favorites list, are following, and who reviewed.**

_**I still own nothing!**_

** Warning: this is a Yullen fic. (If you do not like then why are you still here?) Possible bad spelling or grammatical errors. I also forgot to put this in the summery but this will be a gender bending fic. **

* * *

**The Change **

Allen was horrified by what Komui had just told them. He, Lavi, and Kanda had to go undercover as a family to find some innocence and the only way to do that is to drink one of Komui's 'brilliant' experiments that would change their bodies. Allen looked over at Lavi and Kanda to see if they had taken the news any batter then he had. Lavi looked like his brain had a melt down, with the glazed eyes and drool slowly dripping into a puddle onto his pants, while Kanda seemed to have taken it like it wasn't that big of a deal, but his eyes flashed a quick show of annoyance and disturbance behind his cold exterior.

Komui started his explanation. "Normally I would have one of the female exorcists be a part of this but Miranda can't handle her own in a fight yet and there is now way I will let me sweet Linalee pretend to have a husband."

_Baka supervisor! _Kanda thought to himself while he glared the man infront of him. "I hope you don't expect us to fight," His voice was laced in annoyance.

"Oh don't worry. The potion only works while your innocence isn't activated, but once you're done using it the transformation returns, I hope," Komui stated while handing the tray to Kanda and then asked Allen to bring Lavi back to reality.

Allen quickly turned back to Komui at the last part. "What do you mean 'I hope'? Haven't you tested this yet?" He asked clearly in starting to freak out more than he already was and effectively waking Lavi up from his dazed state with the loud volume of his voice.

Komui stood back up from his cowering position behind his broken desk. "Well no, I hadn't had a chance to test it on anyone yet. So I'm not sure about how long it will last or if it well be any side affects." He said after straightening his beret again. "And you have no choice in the matter of drinking it."

Numbly Allen nodded and took one of the three cup with Lavi and Kanda fallowing soon after. Each teen reached up and pulled out a few strands of hair from their heads and dropped them in the cup. The green liquid in the cup started to fizz and let up a small cloud of smoke before settling back down.

Lavi looked to Allen first and saw that the younger was shaking a little then he looked at Kanda who was glaring at the cup in his hands with disgust. "On the count of three are we going to drop it down the hatch or are we going to go one at a time to see who gets what?" Lavi asked the other two.

Allen was about to answer when Kanda spoke up. "One at a time, to see if it actually works," he then sat his cup down in his lap, "And you're going to go first." Kanda said but sounded more like an order to Lavi.

Lavi nodded his head and looked at the cup. "Well, here goes nothing." He brought the cup up to his mouth and drank the potion. Lavi sat there, on the couch, for a moment before he started to feel a warming sensation. The feeling started in his feet and slowly crept up his legs, becoming hotter by the second but is wasn't painful. Like water warming up in the shower as it slowly spreading over him.

Lavi opened his eye and noticed that he was staring at Allen's chest. "What happened to me?" Lavi asked, but is came out more like 'Wha happen ta me.' Lavi had to crank his head up to look at Allen. "I'm sewious wha happen ta me. Why do I sound like a fou year old?"

"That's because you are baka," Kanda said lifting one of Lavi's now to long jacket sleeves.

Lavi stared at the lifted sleeve and then at the rest of his cloth. His shoes were on the floor after his feet shrunk. His pants and jacket were way to big for his new body size and his head band decided at that point to fall into his face because it was also now to large.

Containing his happiness for his potion actually working, Komui opened a drawer in right half of his desk and pulled out a hand mirror for Lavi to see how he looked. Being unable to reach the item Kanda scoffed and took the mirror from Komui and handed it to Lavi, what Lavi saw was surprising.

In the mirror's reflection was a four-year-old Lavi. Same eye, same semi long, bright red hair in his face, but his eye was larger, like a little kids and his face was rounder, like it would be with a young child that hadn't lost all of their baby fat. Lavi sat down the mirror and pulled back his sleeve to find short, stubby little kid hands.

"I'm was tuwned inta a kid. Wholwy cwap!" Lavi exclaimed as tears started to form in the corner of his eye. "And why an I cwying?"

Kanda and Allen both looked at Komui for answers. Clearing his throat Komui gave the best answer he could. "It would seem that not only your physical appearance changed, your behavior changed to fit it as well." He said while rubbing his chin and then shrugged his shoulders, "Can you tell me how it felt while your body was changing?"

Lavi thought about the change for a moment before answering. "It didn't huwt or anything it was just a warming feeling as if my body was being wrapped in a bwanket."

Komui nodded in thought. "Alright Allen why don't you go next please."

"Alright," He responded but stopped short of bringing the cup to his mouth. Allen looked at Kanda, who didn't seem to notice, then quickly looked away and brought the cup all the way up to his mouth and swallowed the green liquid. "Yuck! This stuff tastes horrible!" Allen said before he put the cup back on the table. After a few minutes of waiting Komui and Lavi leaned towards Allen to see if anything had changed.

Allen didn't look any different to either of them that was until he spoke. "What? Do I look any different?" He asked in a much deeper voice, "What the, what's wrong with my voice." Allen was starting to panic. _This is different than how Lavi described it_. He thought to himself as a wave on dull pain shot threw his body. It started in is normal arm and worked its way over to the other side and from there worked towards his legs and head. The pain slowly worsened, as Allen felt his cloth start to get to tight.

Komui started to get worried at the doubled over position that Allen was in after he let out a yelp of pain and then his body started to change appearance. Allen's hair changed from snow white to brown, but still kept its same length and his body started to grow taller, maybe taller than Kanda. His shirt was starting to tear in spots due to his position and the new more muscled structure forming underneath it.

Once the pain finally stopped Allen sat back up and opened his eyes, they were no longer the usual grey, they were now brown just like his hair. Allen's face had also become sharper and his large kind eyes had narrowed.

"How do I look?" Allen asked in the deep voice that now matched his appearance. A stunned Lavi just handed him the mirror that was still on the couch. "My hair and eyes, they turned brown," Allen said in amazement.

Komui cleared his throat to regain Allen's attention. "I would ask how you transformation felt but from the sound of your screams I believe the how Order knows." Allen blushed and scratched the back of his head and mumbled a silent sorry. Komui brushed it off, as he understood the circumstances, and turned to Kanda, who had surprisingly turned pale. "Looks like Kanda gets to be the mother, now drink up or do I have to force it down your throat," Komui asked in his usual cheery tone with his innocence fixing drill.

Kanda gave his famous 'Che' and downed the drink. Before Kanda could set the drink down dizziness took over. Sitting back against the couch, Kanda's body started to tingle. He could feel his body becoming shorter, fighting through the dizziness Kanda looked down to see that his pants were gradually becoming to long and that his shirt and the waist of his pants were becoming to tight as they both started to expanded. Kanda suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain shoot through his lower stomach and back area. _My organs must be reforming to fit with the new exterior of my body_, Kanda thought, _when this is over I am going to kill Komui_.

Lavi, Allen, and Komui were at a loss for words at the sight before them. There sitting on the couch was a beautiful young woman with sharp facial features, high cheekbones, and very long black hair. The young woman opened her eyes; they were still the same dark blue color but had slitted pupils, to the sight of three men (two and one former if you really think about it) drooling.

"Score!" A young Lavi yelled very loudly only to get smacked in the back of the head by Allen. "Owwww. Why you'd do that?"

Allen glared at Lavi and he instantly shut up understanding the situation. Just because his body and speech was that of a four year old didn't me his mind was. They both looked back at Kanda, who was examining his new self. His pants were now a good ten inches to long and his jacket buttons threatened to pop at any moment.

Clearing his throat Komui got the attention of the three people infront of him. "I want you three to leave in the morning, witch means you'll have the rest of the day to get used to everything and for new uniforms to be made. I've had a section made for the three of you to stay in for the time being," Komui informed proud with himself that his invention worked with out exploding or trying to destroy the Order. "And Kanda I want you to go with Linalee and Miranda for the time being."

All three of the newly changed exorcists stood from the couch (except in Lavi's case he fell off the couch). As it turned out Allen was now teller than Kanda, even if he was still male and Kanda now reached Allen's new form's chest. Allen grinned when he noticed this but his face fell when he saw something move on top of Kanda's head. Allen reached out just as Kanda started to move away and grabbed whatever was on Kanda's head, causing him, er… her, to stop in her tracks.

* * *

**Like my little cliff hanger... well it isn't much, kind of predictable really. Hoped you enjoyed anyways! **

**Hopefully it won't take long to update again, but I am a senior in high school taking two college corses, so lots of homework. ****  
**

**See that space at the bottum of the screen? Yes that one. Type a review please, I might post faster if you do.**


	3. The Change Pt 2

**I apologize. This originally was going to be a Yullen fic but I though it would be funnier to have a PMSing possessive Kanda over an overly emotional Allen. So this is now a AreKan not Yullen.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, added to favorites, and are following.**

**I own nothing!**

**WARNING: AreKan (Don't like then way are you now the third chapter?), Possible grammatical and spelling errors. Really short chapter, sorry but this was aspost to be the ending for the last chapter. But I figured that since it had been a week I had better get something out. Hope you like! **

* * *

Komui looked up from his desk to see was taking the three so long to leave so he could get back to 'work.' Seeing that Kanda had stopped moving, barely even breathing, and Allen holding something on her head made him raise his eyebrow. "Allen what are you doing?" He asked becoming more curious by the second.

"I saw something move on top of Kanda's head," was Allen's only response before reaching up with his other hand and started to rub. Everyone focused their attention back to Kanda when a loud sound came from low in Kanda's throat. Allen quickly pulled his hand back when the sound grew louder to reveal a pair of black, furry cat ears.

Slowly coming back to reality Kanda saw that once again she was being stared at by the other three. Before Kanda could ask what was wrong one of the buttons on her shirt snapped off and hit Komui between the eyes. Komui fell to the ground with a softened thud (thanks to all the papers laying around). Allen and Lavi quickly ran over to him to see if he was OK. They helped Komui get into a sitting position on the floor to examine the red welt on his forehead, neglecting to notice the growing murderous intent filling the air as Kanda removed Mugen from her belt.

"I. Will. Kill. You. For. This," Kanda said. Her now higher voice still held the same murderous intent as it always had.

Allen, Komui, and Lavi all shivered at the sound in her voice and quickly shrank back to the bookcases only to find that they had their backs up against the bookshelves and were still not far enough away from Kanda. Walking slowly Kanda made her way across the office to the huddle of three cowered in fear.

They sat there on the floor for what felt like forever waiting for their inevitable end, but it never came. Allen looked up to see that Mugen lay discarded on the floor and that Kanda's eyes had glazed over and a soft blush was on her face. Silently Allen poked Lavi in the ribs to get his attention and pointed to Kanda then motioned for him to get Komui's attention. Quickly the three made a plan to escape. They decide their best bet for escape would be to sneak past Kanda while she was not paying attention.

Slowly and as quietly as possible the three stood up and made their way to the door. Lavi was almost to the door when Kanda's body moved and tackled Allen to the floor.

"Awen what are you doing," Lavi whispered harshly and turned around to see what Allen had tripped on. Instead both Lavi and Komui were met with the sight of Allen face first on the floor with a female Kanda on top of him while her tail happily swinging back and forth as she rubbed her head into his back while purring loudly.

"Allen's been caught! Leave him as a sacrifice!" Komui yelled quickly picking up Lavi and made his attempt at escape, but before he could make it the rest of the way to the door he was tackled to he ground by a hissing Kanda.

She leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Now explained what the hell just happened before I really do kill you." She leaned up then yelled at Allen, "And Moyashi! Get up! " With that she got off Komui and picked up Mugen on her way back o the couch. Lavi, who was currently in Komui's arms, looked up at him while Komui looked down at him, they both shrugged and walked to the couch and broken desk.

"It's Allen, Ba-Kanda and I'm taller than you," Allen retorted back and a silent 'now' under his breath along with some grumbling about being pushed to the ground by Kanda. _Why didn't that feel like it normally does? It doesn't feel like I completely meant it at all, _Allen though after standing up from the floor and walked back to the couch. He was only going to stand next to the arm, but Kanda seemed to have other plans and pulled on his arm, catching him off gaud, and landing in the space between the arm of the couch and Kanda.

Lavi was taken aback by the possessive display that Kanda showed over Allen but shrugged it off as one of the side affects of the potion. "Komui, pwease explain why Kanda has cat features."

"Truthfully, I don't really know," Komui said scratching the back of his head. "The potion was meant to change a person to look like either their future or past self. But with Kanda I just don't know." Giving some thought to it Komui looked to Kanda and asked with the most serious face and sounding voice, "Kanda you weren't by chance a cat or a girl at one point in time?"

"Che no," Kanda scoffed. _What's going on? Why am I acting this way around the Moyashi and this sent coming from him it's almost like a drug, but he's still the same hero complex beansprout. It must be some side affect from the potion._

_But what if its not_,Kanda's inner voice asked.

_You shut up,_ Kanda mentally yelled back, but her inner voice wouldn't listen.

While Kanda was have an inner battle with her voices Komui came up to the conclusion that Kanda's change was nothing more than a fluke and sent the three out the door before Kanda could attempt another killing.

* * *

**Quick little note to resha 31773. I tried to base Lavi's appearance from chapter 159, when Kanda and him were turned into kids while the Order was moving.**

**I will get out chapters whenever I can. I hope to see all your lovely face again so watch for updates.**

**See that space there at the bottum of your screen? Yes that one the one that says REVEIW. Put in your two cents worth and see what happens, you might make updating faster.**


	4. On Hold Sorry

**Note: I'm so sorry! Between school, being sick, the holidays, and laptop's hard drive crashed again I haven't been able to wright and to top it all off what was backed up on my flash drive was eaten by my dog. This sounds like the lamest excuse in the world, to bad it's true. So sorry again, I'll probably revise what I have of this story and go from there. So be patient please. I don't think I'll post anything until it's done. I think that's just how I'll do all me stories from now on, only posting it if it's done and release a chapter every week or something. Again I'm sorry.**


End file.
